His True Nature
by PinkyGeeky
Summary: Completed and will be redone.
1. The Truth' Chapter Redid!

I remember the whole thing like it was yesterday, but it was a month ago, the day my family was killed, and I learned the truth. March 15, 2010.

No they weren't killed, they were slaughtered. Yes slaughtered that's the word. That monster slaughtered them one by one while I watch. Mom, dad, big sister, little brother, gone, right in front my eyes. We were a close family, and just to see that right there so close to me, I wish I died with them. I was bloodied and all tears, my innocence on the floor, my heart crumbling at the sight of my family, this damn monster.

He's a monster from hell! No man would or could ever be this sick. He slaughtered as if it brought him sick pleasure. He look toward me, and smirked at me as if he has accomplished something big and great. I close m eyes, I was in the corner chanting as I sobed.

"Why? Why? Why?"

There was nothing I could do to help them, why am I'm so weak and powerless. All I could do was cry, what was that going to do! I was bond to a wooden chair, legs spread from the thick rope on my ankles, dried blood running down my legs. Body weak, and tired.

Slice!

An arm just rolled in front of me, the tears thickening as they were running down my distress face, my eyes growing wider recognizing the arm as my brothers. His Scooby Doo watch glisten in the light above me. My family was being ripped apart only a couple feet away from me.

Dammit!

This monster this freaking demon, was drench in red, blood. Disgusting freak, how could he do this to me, to anyone! He looks over to me with those once bright enchanting limestone green eyes, but now bright with lust and pure enjoyment. He smiled at my frighten bruised face. His smile stretch from ear to ear, with those sharp fangs(?) overlapping over his bottom lip. Blood was all over his once handsome face, even in the corners of his mouth. Did he like the taste of blood?

A shiver ran down my back, not like the ones he used to cause me, these were bad. He stalked over to me in glee, leaving a trial of bloody footprints behind him. Closer and closer, soon he was standing right before me, fear shaking me to the very core of my soul, and he only widen his smirk. I would have struggled to get loose, scream and curse his name with all my heart, but I've lost all hope, my energy withering away.

"Look."

Is what his husky voice commanded of me, I didn't move, I wouldn't move, how could I look at him after this?

Slapped!

"LOOK!" he said with more force, his hand force my face to look at him. His tall figure towering over me, covering my body with his shadow, he smirked down at me, and raised his blood coated gloved hand to my cheek smearing blood on me. "You look so delightful all broken and lost of hope, and your all just for _me_ to play with." he chuckled after that statement. I was a toy to him? This was a game for him!

"F-f-fuck y-y-you.," I hoarse out, I could barely here my self speak, but from the change in his expression I could tell he heard it. He put his bloodied hand to my cheek and squeezed hard. Who ever said pinching didn't hurt?

"Ah!" I managed to voice out. Blood, I could feel it dripping down the left side of my swollen face his claws(?) that starting to dig into my skin. He would pick the same spot he constantly slaps me at, I mused. He let go of my face and reached into his pockets. He pulled out a rusty looking knife out one pocket, and a black handgun out the other pocket. "You'll regret that woman." he said to me voice cold as ice. Speaking of ice, I could really use some.

Women, huh? I thought, He'd never used to call me that. He- my thoughts were interrupted by the sudden pain in my right arm. "AHHHHHHUUGGG!" I screamed he stuck that damn knife in my arm deep, then slowly started to bring it down. "STOP!" I screamed he ignored me.

"PLEASE!" no response, all I got was a sadistic laugh.

I couldn't help but to start crying again, every time I did I felt weaker and weaker. Just like he said I was. When he finally got to the bottom of my arm he pulled the knife out with a yank. I didn't feel it my arm was numb. He threw it with, with a clack it fell to the ground. I was sure that I was going to die. My body was going numb, pain taking over my body, I was thankful. My vision was getting blurry, was it from the tears?

No. I'm started to lose consciousness, maybe luck was starting to get on my side. I won't feel pain anymore; I won't have to look in the face of a liar anymore. I smiled a small smile barely noticeable, but one none the less. That sounded like a good idea.

But he had other plans.

I felt something cold and hard against my stomach. What was it; my mind was going blank form the loss of blood and pain.

"I'll be frank maggot; I'm going to shoot you. You can only blame yourself anyway, let see if that pathetic _human_ body of yours can survived." he said in a monotone voice, without a care in the world, like he did this type of thing everyday! The Bastard!

I waited, 10 seconds, 15 seconds, then 30 seconds, pass by. But it seemed like forever I-

BAM!

Even though I was expecting it, the gunshot still shock me. Why was that? Did I think that he wouldn't do it, was I still hoping that the man I came to fall for was still there somewhere? How foolish, he just slaughtered my family in front my eyes. Why would he give me mercy?

Because he loves me…

Ha! If this is love then I don't want it, I don't need it.

Just like him.

That last statement left a bad taste in my mouth, or maybe it was the blood I was currently spitting up on myself. I could feel the blood seeping out of the bullet wound, and hearing it drip to the floor. Never thought I would die like this, I always thought that I would grow old with this man, and die with _this _man.

I looked up; well tried to anyway, for some reason I wanted to look in his eyes before I died. To see those gemstone green eyes one more time, despite everything that has happen I still love those eyes, loved him. He was so beautiful, almost supernaturally beautiful. How could someone like me even in up with someone like him in the first place?

Maybe that's why he chose me, because I was never self confident when it came to my looks, or maybe because I was easy to read wearing all my emotions on my face, or could it been because I was naïve and innocent. I would look at him with such adoration, and admiration. He had everything I lack, confidence, looks, smarts, money, power. He didn't have a powerful job or anything. It was his aura, mysterious and complete and utter power, that what you saw and felt, when your eyes landed of him.

He was dangerous.

Most people were scared of that power he seem to easily have, I was…..

Curios

I guess that's why they say curiosity killed the cat.

He look down at me, with a frown I couldn't read his face, it was blank. When my almost lifeless eyes connected with his, he frowned even more. Like he was regretting what he did.

I doubt it….

He carefully cupped my cheek, as if I was some important, expensive vase, like I would break at any minute. In away I could break at any minute, and by 'break' I mean die. Ha ha, I'm trying to be funny in my last moments.

He covered one bloody hand over my eyes; I didn't feel the need to be scared anymore. I was going to die anyway. The last thing I heard, was his deep husky voice commanding of me once again to

"Sleep."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"GASP!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for the reedit version of chapter one, so do you think its better or worse. I think my skills have gotten better. Just got to keep practicing. Chapter 2 will be out either Friday night or Saturday. I decided to redo the chapter, because there were a lot of things I could've made better. It's a little longer than the original version to ^^. How long has it been since I've did anything? I was so busy with my drawings, that I completely neglected this. Well not anymore! Don't expect me to update a lot though, I have a lot of projects I'm doing at the moment. So I'll just tell you when I'm updating again. But chapter two since its already written will be uploaded this weekend. Well that's for A/N.

Tomboydaju signing out and going to sleep (its 1:14 am) got school tomorrow.


	2. Theres No Time to Mourn

Chapter 2

There's No Time to Mourn

'As a human, you are weak my little slave'

_Flashback~_

_He covered one bloody hand over my eyes; I didn't feel the need to be scared anymore. I was going to die anyway. The last thing I heard, was his deep husky voice commanding of me once again to_

"_Sleep."_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"_GASP!"_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_End of Flashback_

"So how are you feeling?" Dr. Peterson asks.

"…" I didn't answer as usual.

He comes in everyday with the same sets of questions. Asking me if I'm feeling any better, saying whenever I'm ready to talk he'll be there for me, telling me it's not my fault. How stupid, doesn't he see that I don't want to talk, can't he tell from how I never look at him, that I hate him.

No.

Hate is a too much, to strong. I dislike him yes, but that monster. That's who I hate, that freaking demon I hate him! I hate him for what he did to me and my…. now dead family.

I'll never forgive him. My vision started to get blurry.

No!

I will not cry, not in front of him, not in front of anybody. I have to be strong for me and my family.

"-ear me?"

I came out of my thoughts at the sound of Mr. Petersons voice. I turned my head slightly towards him; he was seated on a white stool with wheels, his face old and slightly wrinkled. Gray hair mixed in with his jet black hair, with those brilliant blue eyes that held long years of wisdom in them. Anyone could get lost in those eyes, despite his age Mr. Peterson was a good looking white male. If I was the old me I would had probably blush, but I didn't. My once full of life chocolate brown eyes, now stared at him lifeless, bored, defeated and dull. He looked at me with pity and a small sad smile. I narrowed my eyes slightly; I don't want any of his danm pity. I'm so sick and tired of everyone who comes into this depressing hospital room looking at me with pity in their eyes! I don't need that, what I need is my family!

That burning sensation in my eyes was coming to me again, I blinked it away. I looked away from his face, my head slowly turning toward the direction of the huge window/balcony. The day when I finally woke up from my mini coma I heard one of the nurses' whispering;

Flashback~

Normal POV

A tiny wounded girl was pretending yet again faking sleep under her warm covers, so she could avoid the eyes of visitors and questions. The nurses were idly chatting away about the blond beauty unaware of her being awake. "The poor dear losing all of her family like that and being rape on top of that. I wish there was something someone could have done, how sad" an elderly nurse spoke. _How sad indeed_, the blond thought bitterly. Another nurse spoke sounding a lot younger "Yes I agree who have done that to a poor defenseless girl? I pray they find him, and beat the living daylight out of that sicko! But do you think that girl will like this view? It's so pretty you can see all of Tokyo from here!" The older nurse chuckled "You can't see all of Tokyo, but it is a wonderful view dear. It should lift up her mood the sunsets are just breath taking. I hope it lift up her mood, she sure has been through a lot." The nurse sighs in pity for the girl.

End of Flashback~

Mr. Peterson spoke up again, "Please Miss Katsuragi, I'm just here to help you, I just want you to get better. Don't you want to leave this boring old hospital?" he probally smiled that smile of his, I wasn't sure my head wasn't toward him. I just sat there and he sighed. "Ill see you later own today. Ok?" he stood up slowly and walked toward the door. I heard the clicking of his shoes stop for a moment or two, and then he open the door and lightly close it.

I sighed, and fell back against my pillow with a little thump. I looked up toward the ceiling.

White.

I turned my head toward the left wall by the door.

White.

I am so sick of white. The only color in this room is the golden doorknob, and the blood pakect attact to my wrist. I turned my head toward the window and gaze out of it. I see the bright blue sky and the white snow slowly falling to the ground. It was so beautiful despite all the tragedy that happpens in the world, its not even affected doesn't even know. How can it be so beautiful when my life has been nothing but that.

I looked down to the ground, all the little people walking below me, family laughing and having a good time together. A flashback of me and mom taking our daily walks together pop up in my head. I focusing a little more on the people below, and I came a cross a cute little black girl laughing with her mom and dad. She was swinging off both of her parents arms, her cute yellow dress flowing in the wind…

How cliché.

A small smile came across my face, and I almost forget all the hell I went trough in less then a week.I look away from the happy family, and just stare out the window not looking at anything in perticular.

Swoosh!

I saw something fly out the corner of my eyes, something black. I look at the huge oak tree and follow one of the long branches. I see a bird, a very strange bird at that, I look at the black blob of feathers more closely.

"A crow." I horsed out, my vioce was raspy for not talking for so long. I notice a twinkle in the crows eyes. "Weirdo bird" I said, I notice that the birds eyes were'nt black. I lightly sit up being very aware of my injured arm, and looked over toward the crow trying to get a better look. It looked at me very closly back as if it was studying me, its eyes roved over my injured body, then its eyes slowly looked into mine. A shiver wanted to come up my spine but I repressed it, there something familer about those eyes.

Great. Theres something fammiler about a crows eyes, what is wrong with me. I closed my eyes in confusion, and open them again.

The birds eyes started glowing a bright emerald green.

"Ah!" I shriek, my eyes went wide with fear. I hurried and but the blanket over my head with my good arm, and closed my eyes tight. What the hell was that. I could feel the warmth of the glow from under the cover, I pulled my knees into my chest shaking.

"This is childish, I'm hinding under a cover like little kid, and for what a bird with glowing eyes?" I paused , that a good ass reason to hide.

I peek from under the cover looking at the bird, its eyes wasn't glowing anymore. But it sured did still have a evil looked to it and was that mischief. I started to wonder maybe I'm really crazy and just imangined it all, im so high on pian killers I probally did.

"Yea thats it, I imagined it, im only high. Your eyes didn't glow, did they Mr. Crow?" I sighed in relief.

I fully came from under the cover laying it on my legs, and I layed back closing my eyes. The bird started making noise, it was so loud I wanted to cover my ears, but with one hand I doubt I could cover both of them. What a annoying blob of feathers. So I ingnored it.

Mistake.

It made more sqwaking noise I open my eyes and looked toward the bird "Would you shut-" I stopped, just like my heart did, my voice was caught in my trout. It wasn't coming out anytime soon, fear took over my body, I started shaking.

"Oh my gosh." I thought as I started to panic. My heart started to race, the thumbing became so I loud it was pounding agaist my ears. I was sure that anyone who walked in the room could hear it. My body tense and I went rigid and starting shaking even more. The machine that was plug into my wrist started beating singling my distress to the nurses. I didn't notice or care my wide shocked eyes was only concenstated on the thing outside on my branch outside my room.

No! No! No! NO!

Those tears that I tried so hard not to shed, came back at full force.

I forgot to breath.

I was so frighten, so scared shitless out of my mind, that I was about to piss myself. The tears was coming down my cheeks faster. Please I kept begging my self let my eyes please be deciveing me. My heart thump faster and faster it started to hurt, I was sure I was having a heart attack. But my attention was all on that, and nothing else. I wanted to get up and runaway.

But I couldn't, and the thing smirk because it knew that I couold never excape.

I found my voice and screamed as hard as I could, I use my good arm to raise my body up to get off the bed, it felt like I was lunging a ton of bricks on my arm. But I wouldn't, couldn't stop, I had to excape. I swong my leg over the bed, forgetting to take the covers off my legs, and ended up falling face first on my face to the cold white hard floor. That was going to leave yet another bruise to my collection. I heard sick twisted laughter behind me. I needed to get away quik!

I raise myself off the floor, when I was finally sat up straight, I started on depating on wheater to rip out the tube in my arm or not. When heard something tap on the window and it slowly open.

That was my answer.

I pull out the tubes and try to supress the urge to scream in agony, the pain was unbearable but I didn't care, I couldn't afford to waist time. With my legs being useless, because I was to panick to untangles them and tears forming in my eyes, I begin to drag myself across the floor.

My destination was the door.

The window was making more screeching noise singanling me that the window was being open even more. I needed to get away, get away before I'm pulled back into the pain and suffering of the darkness that he create.

"HELP!, HELP!, HELP MEEEEE!," I sreamed at the top of my lungs, my reply was laughter.

Mocking me.

My vioce as filled was nothing but fear and distress. I just wanted to reach that golden doorknob turn it and run untill I was so far away from this place and everything else. Run so far know one could find me. I wanted to excape to the nothingness, and sleep for etherniy, feeling no pain or any other useless emotion.

Because that what got me into this hell, emotions.

N-No, then he would be there waiting, waiting for me to finally submit to him to give in. I can't to that, not after what he did to me and more importantly my family. How couold I do that to them, and just give up my life like that. I could picture my mother dissapointed smile look at me. NO!

I!

Will!

Never!

Submit!

To!

YOU!

The window pause and stop, but I didn't tears still rolling down my face, my face became determind fear was still present, but I wouldn't give up. I kept dragging my self to the door. Looking at it with desperation, my vision was starting to get blurry. The pain was starting to get to me.I finally started to notice how much blood I was losing. There was a little red puddle of blood forming on the floor below me, staining my hospital gown, smearing on the floor. I felt like my blood was mocking, telling me how weak I am, saying you can never excape.

Your just a weak little human.

W-wait that wasn't my thoughts that was-

BAM!

"Oh my gosh!" a nurse called out, I looked up from my postion on the floor. "Get Dr. Peterson tell him this is a EMERGENCY!" the nurse called out to the other nurses. I saw some of them running down the hallway. I strained my neck to look behind me, scared shitless of what might be their.

Nothing.

I sighed in relief, and layed my head on the cold floor. My head was getting really dissey, and the floor was starting to blur in my vision, I feel so the hell took them so long to get here? Someone needs to be fired I thought.

Seconds later, Mr. Peterson came rushing in, his loud foot steps stomping agaist the floor hurting my ears. Why did I have to end up on the floor, fliching away from the docters touch. "My gosh, what could have happen to you?" he wispered soothingly to me.

"What the hell took you so long to answer the distress call." he said in a sterned voice at the nurses. "Someones going to lose their job."

I cracked smile, my thoughts exactly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

And then darkness….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CLIFFHANGER! I think -_-', I always wanted to do that to people. I personally hate cliff hangers, bit since im the author now and not the reader. There not all that bad. Lol. I really hope that you enjoyed the story, please give me your honset opnion on this. I need review to tell me how good or bad I'm doing here. Don't leave me hanging. I want let me see 5 or more reviews for this chapter I worked really hard, and I hope that's not unreasaable. I pray I could get more I might make the chapter longer if I get more than 5 reviews ^^. This chapter was a bit of a challeged this isnt even the original piece, I changed a lot of stuff, it was only bout 3 pages long while this one is about 5. Orginally the crow wasn't suppose to really do anything, Yako was just suppose to relize something was off. Well that's about it, I also change the falling scence because before it didn't make any sense, it didn't go with chapter 1 at all. Oh! And forgive me for not knowing what to call those tubes thing or anyhting else I might of mess up on. I don't know much about hospitals.

I guess that's about it, if you have any questions I will answer them to the best of my ablities. So ask away! I love this anime and couple, and I am so disspointed on how many stories they have, so why not make my own for it. I hope in the near future there have a lot more than what they have now. Is there another site I could read fanfic's for this anime at?

Ok now time to asnwer some reviews.

**Anna**- thank you for reviewing and I will contienue till the end

**Layla chan**- your review was a bit confusing what do you mean that thiers is no title, because their it is. And even if I didnt have on it doesn't matter some on the best stories on don't have names for their chapters. And you say I havent taken care of it enough I have to disagree at that, the chapter has been written and rewritten for mouths you are the only one who have ever sayed anything like that about my story. Even my teachers like it, but I am a newbie to this writhing stuff so I hope this chapter was more pleasing to you. And I already know that the chapter was short that's why I changed how much I reviews I wanted, so you can stop saying that. And what do you mean the presentation is hard to read I don't know how much you expect for a 14 year old who only has written 2 stories and the first on only having a summary to do but I think you need to lower your standers. And sadly I do not know hot to get a beta, hmmm since your so knowledgeable you do it.

Karu san- my gosh I seem to have so much problems with grammer know matter how many times I go over the chapter I hope this on was better ^^' and yes I got a B lol

Well I hope I see you people review again an hopefully this one is better.

Preview~ (note preview is not pre-edit, it always a draft)

She's the can only blame herself for everthig that has happen to her. I had to teach her a lesson that slug thinks she can control me, and talk to other men. Please that bitch got what was coming to her. I'll let her stay there, feel comfrotable, think that I'm gone. But then….

Tomboydaju needs her some Zzzzzs goodnight *snores*


	3. Pure as a Wedding Dress

A/N: This story is now call Pure as a Wedding Dress, and can be found on my profile page. If you want to continue reading this fan-fiction, I advise you to go check out Pure as a Wedding Dress.


End file.
